The Sets
The design of most productions is based on the original London set, designed by John Napier. Thereafter, the original set was rebuilt (by Raymond Huessy for most of the time) for many different productions all over the world. This is a list of all known sets and the productions they were used for. Some productions, notably the Japanese productions, do not use the numberplate to identify their sets, and so are not included in this list. NAP Original Set. Used for: Original London Production London 1981-2002 Capture.jpg|New London Theatre London set 1.png London set 2.png London set 3.png London set 4.png NAP 2 Used for: New York 1982-2000 New York 1982-2000 Bway Bomba NAP2.jpg|New York 1982-2000 Bway set NAP2.jpg|New York 1982-2000 Bway group 1.jpg|New York 1982-2000 Bway group 2.jpg|New York 1982-2000 NAP 3 Used for: Vienna 1983-1990 Vienna 1983-1990 Vienna set 1.jpg|Vienna 1983-1990 Vienna set 2.jpg|Vienna 1983-1990 Vienna set 3.jpg|Vienna 1983-1990 Vienna Skimble 1.jpg|Vienna 1983-1990 NAP 7 Used for: Toronto 1985-1987. Reproduced by Raymond Huessy. Toronto 1985-1987 Toronto group NAP7.jpg|Toronto 1985 NAP 08 Used for: Sydney 1985-1987 Sydney 1985-1987 Australia 1985 Demeter Cass.jpg|Sydney 1985 HH NAP 9 Used for: Hamburg 1986-2001. Reproduced by Raymond Huessy. Hamburg 1986-2001 Hamburg set.png|Hamburg 1986 NAP-10 Used for: Melbourne 1987-1989 Melbourne 1987-1989 Melbourne set NAP10.jpg|Melbourne 1987 NAP 11 Used for: US Tour III , US Tour V. Reproduced by Raymond Huessy US Tour III US Tour 3 Griz.jpg|US Tour III US Tour V US Tour 5 Demeter.jpg|US Tour V NAP 11A Used for: US Tour IV, US Tour V US Tour V US Tour set NAP11A 1.jpg|US Tour V US Tour 5 Gumbie trio.jpg|US Tour V US Tour 5 Gus Jelly.jpg|US Tour V NAP 12 Used for: Amsterdam, UK Tour I, Zurich, Euro Tour. Reproduced by Raymond Huessy. ''Although the number plates are the same, the Amsterdam set looks quite different and fits a round stage, while the other NAP 12 sets look like the usual touring sets. ''The yellow version of the plate also reads "HUESSY 10" in smaller letters below. Amsterdam 1987, 1988, 1992 Amsterdam Gus Jelly.jpg|Amsterdam 1987 Amsterdam Tugger.jpg|Amsterdam 1987 UK Tour 1989 UK Tour 1 Demeter 1.jpg|UK Tour 1 UK Tour 1 Group 2.jpg|UK Tour 1 Zurich 1991-1993 Zurich set 1.jpg|Zurich 1991-1993 Zurich set 2.jpg|Zurich 1991-1993 NAP 14 Used for: Paris 1989-1990, UK Tour II. Reproduced by Raymond Huessy. Paris 1989-1990 Paris Cass NAP 14.png|Paris 1989 UK Tour 1993-1995 UK Tour 2 Group 3.jpg|UK Tour 1993-1995 UK Tour 2 Group 4.jpg|UK Tour 1993-1995 NAP 15 / TSE 1 Used for: Antwerp 1996, Filmed Production 1997, Stuttgart 2001, Berlin 2002-2004, Düsseldorf 2004-2005, German Tour 2005-2006. Reproduced by Raymond Huessy. When Cats transferred from Stuttgart to Berlin, Christoph Weyers altered and updated the set. The plate also reads "HUESSY 11" in smaller text beneath. Antwerp 1996 Antwerp group 1.jpg|Antwerp 1996 Antwerp Griz.jpg|Antwerp 1996 Film 1997 For the filmed production, they changed the number plate to TSE 1 because of the writer T.S. Eliot. However, on some shots the NAP 15 plate is used. The film was recorded in 1997, and released in 1998. The video set was actually mixed from different sets, mostly from NAP 14 and NAP 15. Film group 1.jpg|Film 1997 Film still Munkus 1.jpg|Film 1997 Film Munkus 2.jpg|Film 1997 Film Finale 1.jpg|Film 1997 Stuttgart 2001-2002 Stuttgart Set.jpg|Stuttgart 2001-2002 Berlin 2002-2004 Berlin Set.jpg|Berlin 2002 - 2004 Düsseldorf 2004-2005 Dusseldorf Alonzo.jpg|Düsseldorf 2004-2005 German Tour 2005-2006 German Tour 2005 Alonzo.jpg|German Tour 2005-2006 NAP 16 Used for: UK Tour III, Brazil 2010, UK Tour IV. Reproduced by Raymond Huessy. As well as NAP 16 in bold letters, the numberplate also reads "HUESSY12" in much smaller text beneath. The initials at the top have been altered during the run. UK Tour 2003-2009 UK Tour 3 Group 1.jpg|UK Tour 2003-2009 UK Tour 3 Group manc.jpg|UK Tour 2003-2009 Brazil 2010 Brazil Group 1.jpg|Brazil 2010 Brazil Griz 1.jpg|Brazil 2010 UK Tour 2013-2014 UK Tour 4 Group 1.jpg|UK Tour 2013-2014 UK Tour 4 Tugger 2.jpg|UK Tour 2013-2014 NAP 17 Used for: Madrid 2003-2005, Moscow 2005-2006, Dutch Tour 2006-2007. Reproduced by Christoph Weyers. Also reads "WEYERS 2" in smaller text beneath. Madrid 2003-2005 Madrid Group 1.jpg|Madrid 2003-2005 Madrid Group 2.jpg|Madrid 2003-2005 Moscow 2005-2006 Moscow Growltiger 1.jpg|Moscow 2005-2006 Moscow Group 1.jpg|Moscow 2005-2006 Dutch Tour 2006-2007 Dutch Tour Gumbie 1.jpg|Dutch Tour 2006-2007 Dutch Tour Group 1.jpg|Dutch Tour 2006-2007 NAP 18 Used for: Royal Carribean/Oasis of the Seas Production Cruise Group 1.jpg|Oasis of the Seas 2014- NAP 19 Used for: German Tent Tour 2010-2013. Reproduced by Alan Walker. German Tour 2010 Set 1.jpg|German Tent Tour German Tour 2010 Set 2.jpg|German Tent Tour German Tour 2010 Set 3.jpg|German Tent Tour German Tour 2010 Set 4.jpg|German Tent Tour German Tour 2010 Set 5.png|German Tent Tour German Tour 2010 Group 1.jpg|German Tent Tour NAP 70 For the 2014 London Palladium production, a new set has been created using modified elements from both NAP 16 and NAP 19. In initial press reports the licence plate was mentioned as reading "NAP 19", however by the first previews it read "NAP 70", presumably in honour of John Napier's 70th birthday. The plate also reads "Gritty Kitty G.B." Palladium Macavity 1.jpg|London Palladium 2014 Palladium set 1.jpg|London Palladium 2014 Category:Productions Category:Behind The Scenes